Irwin
Irwin is one of the supporting characters of Candy Series. He is a veterinarian in training and the older brother of Steve. Together with his brother, they opened an animal shelter named 'Helping Paws Animal Shelter'. He made his debut in Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility. Biography Early Life Irwin and Julian were classmates before. When they were on a trip, the both of them were quite friendly to each other. But when Irwin shown Julian the frog that he got, Julian screamed and hid behind a tree. Irwin innocently asked that was he not the brave Julian. Julian then felt embarrassed and reported this to the teacher. But, since it was a small incident which was not done on purpose, the teacher dismissed it which left Julian feeling more embarrassed and unfair. Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays: Travel He accompanied Candy JEM, Corey, Charles and Sofia on their trip to Langkawi. Yes, You Can!: Optimism Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Julian and Joni asked Irwin to sing a song with them. Dreams Take Flight: Ambition A Class Effort: Leadership He was seen with Sean and Julian at Class 5B's cafe. Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Garry and Alex went to Helping Paws Animal Shelter to help Irwin with the animals. In exchange, Irwin would give them cows milk. Be True, Be You: Interests Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette Memory Mishap: Road Safety Appearance Irwin is a tall and well built young man. He has green eyes and part of his hair is green while the other parts are black. He also wears glasses. Like the other characters, he does not consistently wear the same clothing. Personality Irwin is a dependable individual, as he took care of Candy JEM and their friends while they were on a trip to Langkawi Island. Irwin is also shown to be kind as he likes treating sick and injured animals although he is only a veterinarian in training. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Irwin, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is depicted as: * Train Driver * Veterinarian * Geologist * Doctor * Aerospace Engineer Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Irwin was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: Why are you especially fond of alpacas? * Irwin's answer: When I was little, an alpaca threw me into the air to save me from being knocked down by a car. However, I was hospitalised for two weeks due to a bone fracture. 2. Question: Describe Steve. * Irwin's answer: He's mature most of the time, but he's still a child. He can throw tantrums and do silly things because of his stubbornness. He's begged me not to tell Joni this. 3. Question: What is your dream? * Irwin's answer: To set up an animal sanctuary with my little brother. 4. Question: What would you do with a million bucks? * Irwin's answer: I'll use that one million to earn millions. 5. Question: You were once close to Julian, but you became enemies because of a misunderstanding. Don't you want to explain yourself and clear the air? * Irwin's answer: No, it's more fun this way. 6. Question: Describe Julian and Sean! Also, what is friendship to you? * Irwin's answer: Angry demon king and angel. To me, friendship is sharing joys and sadness with each other. 7. Question: Julian's studying law because of you. What do you say to that? * Irwin's answer: I'm very happy he's studying law just to sue me. 8. Question: Joni, Mia, and Emilia admire you. How do you feel about that? * Irwin's answer: I'm very happy! I treat them like my little sisters. Trivia * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Irwin were revealed: ** Irwin's blood type is AB. ** Irwin's favorite things are animals, especially alpacas. His hobbies are observing animals and studying about them. * When his and his brother's name Steve, are combined, it is a direct reference to the well-known Australian zoologist, Steve Irwin. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Irwin's birthday is on February 14, hence making him an Aquarius. ** Irwin's hobbies are observing animals and pranking Julian. ** Positive traits of Irwin include his helpfulness, gentleness, maturity and kindness. ** A negative trait of Irwin includes his mischievousness that he only shows to Julian. ** Irwin's favorite food is light food without too much seasoning while his least favorite food is murky-colored and rich-tasting food. ** Irwin's strongest subjects are ecology, Mathematics, medical science and psychology while his weakest subject is music. ** Irwin joins the survival skills society in his university. ** Irwin's favorite dressing style is smart casual clothing. ** Irwin's pastimes are taking care of alpacas, treating small animals (for free) and joining an animal care volunteer team. ** Irwin's role model is Steve Irwin, the deceased "Crocodile Hunter". ** Irwin's motto is "If you wanted to be respected, you must learn to respect yourself first". ** Irwin's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Siblings Category:Supporting Characters Category:Older Sibling Category:University Students